Oneshots
by lilypetals73837
Summary: i've never been any good at writing long, ten-chapter stories because i lose interest. let's see how many one-shots i can come up with. I have realized that some of the stories that i've written dont match up, so i will specify where they're set.
1. Thorntail X Whisperbreeze

Thorntail padded out of the RiverClan camp, heading for the river. He snuck quietly past the guard, Hawkfeather, and leapt over the stream surrounding the camp. Scenting the air, he smelled what he was looking for. _Whisperbreeze._ The beautiful WindClan she-cat was waiting for his at the water's edge with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. He ran to her, nuzzling her with his muzzle. She licked his shoulder and he looked into her sparkling green eyes.

"I missed you," Thorntail mewed softly, breathing in her scent.

"I missed you too," Whisperbreeze murmured, pressing into his fur with her nose. They sat next to each other for who knows how long, fast asleep.

They didn't notice a whole RiverClan patrol approaching, waiting to ambush the WindClan intruder and the RiverClan traitor.

Whisperbreeze opened her eyes, leaning against Thorntail. Thorntail also woke up, and scenting the oncoming patrol not five fox-lengths away, wrapped his tail protectively around Whisperbreeze.

The RiverClan patrol, composed of Graystar, Hawkfeather, who had spotted Thorntail sneaking out of the camp, Yewberry, and Shallowstream, yowled and leaped at the pair. Graystar padded up to Thorntail.

"You have betrayed your Clan, and this she-cat has also betrayed her Clan. I'm sure WindClan will be just as disgusted with her as RiverClan is with you." He addressed Thorntail. Thorntail hissed, laying his ears flat against his head.

"Hawkfeather, Yewberry, take this WindClan warrior back to her camp, and be sure to explain to her leader just what she has been doing." Graystar ordered. He looked at Thorntail, who was crouched low, expecting his leader to attack him.

"Oh, don't give me that," Graystar reprimanded his former apprentice. "You know I taught you everything you know, so don't try using any sneaky moves on me." Graystar beckoned with his tail and lead Thorntail and Shallowstream back to their camp.

Not knowing what was in store for him, Thorntail followed.


	2. Thistlekit X Sootkit

Thistlekit yawned and stretched beside her mother and brother.

"Sootkit, wake up!" Thistlekit prodded him with a paw. Sootkit's blue eyes opened and he jumped to his paws, ready to play.

"Alright! I'll count to ten, and you go hide!" Sootkit meowed. Thistlekit ran outside the nursery, looking for a place to hide. She spotted a fern patch over by Swiftstar's den. She ran over and laid flat under a crevice in the den, shielded by the ferns. She peered out and watched Sootkit.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Sootkit whirled around and searched for Thistlekit. Sniffing the air, he immediately pelted towards her hiding place.

"Found you!" Sootkit mewed victoriously.

"Shh!" Thistlekit warned. "Listen."

She was warning about what was going on inside Swiftstar's den:

"You are too soft for a leader! Cinderstar never should have chosen _you_ to be deputy!" Ripplepelt, a warrior, growled.

"Ripplepelt, you have always been a loyal warrior, why ruin that now?" Swiftstar chided.

"Because, as you well know, Gorsetooth, your deputy, is too weak to become leader; and when I tell the Clan of the terrible misfortune of their beloved leader, they will want to reward their trustworthy warrior for delivering this terrible news. Prepare to die, Swiftstar."

Thistlekit and Sootkit then heard a scrabbling inside the den, and a faint gurgle, which was Swiftstar's neck being torn open by Ripplepelt's teeth. Ripplepelt padded out from the den and hurried out of the camp to wash off the scent of blood off of his fur.

"What do we do?!" Sootkit wailed softly.

"We should tell Fernberry, the medicine cat," Thistlekit meowed confidently.

"But we're just kits! Who'll believe us?" Sootkit worried.

"I don't know, but we have to tell someone, so that horrible cat, Ripplepelt doesn't become leader." Thistlekit mewed, and with that she padded swiftly to the medicine den.


	3. Gingerpaw X Squirrelpaw

**Set at the Lake.**

Gingerpaw raced toward the border, with Squirrelpaw right behind her.

"Haha! They'll never catch us now!" Squirrelpaw laughed victoriously with his sister, his jaws full of prey.

"Yeah, this past moon, they've never even scented us! ThunderClan are just a bunch of mousebrains." Gingerpaw agreed, her mouth also stuffed full.

What they didn't know was that, concealed in the bushes by the border stream, was a whole patrol of ThunderClan warriors, waiting to catch the ShadowClan prey-thieves.

As Squirrelpaw and Gingerpaw approached the stream, Squirrelpaw mewed, "Do you smell that? I think I smell a ThunderClan cat."

"Nah, everything smells of ThunderClan when you're on their side of the border," Gingerpaw soothed.

Whitestep, a ThunderClan senior warrior, stood up from his hiding place, and his warriors rose up around the ShadowClan apprentices, cutting off their escape.

"You should have listened to your brother," Whitestep said coldly to Gingerpaw. "Now, we will escort you to your camp, and have a little chat with your leader." He swept his tail, raising it proudly, and led the way over the stream and to ShadowClan's territory. The apprentices looked at each other, and reluctantly followed.


	4. Runningpaw

Runningpaw raced after the rabbit, chasing it far past WindClan's border opposite the lake, and out into the fields surrounding the territories. He ran and ran and ran, always trying to keep the rabbit in sight.

His mentor's voice had disappeared long ago, lost in the tall grasses of the fields.

Unknowingly, he had passed under a wooden fence and into a sheep pasture. The sounds of Runningpaw's and the rabbit's heavy footfalls roused a huge sleeping sheepdog.

Growing tired of the chase, Runningpaw put on an extra burst of speed, and tackled the rabbit, catching its neck in his teeth.

"Thank you, StarClan, for providing for WindClan," He meowed triumphantly, breathing heavily.

Runningpaw's yowl helped the sheepdog pinpoint him, and the dog crept ever closer.

Runningpaw sat down, trying to catch his breath, because he knew he would have a long journey back to camp. He looked around, wondering if he could indentify anything. He couldn't.

The dog was just a few fox-lengths away now.

Finally, Runningpaw had caught his breath, and was ready to go back to WindClan. He stood up and turned around. What he saw made his heart stop. Right in front of him was a _huge_ dog, jaws open, ready to kill him.

Runningpaw turned and tried to run, but it was too late, the dog had him. His yowl of pure terror could be heard all the way back to the hilltop on which his mentor, Ravenwing, was waiting for him, never going to see her beloved apprentice again.

**In memory of my beloved Swiftpaw, who never became the warrior he was meant to be.**


End file.
